


Sleepy Phil

by watisdestiel



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Dom Phil, M/M, Sleepy Sex, rough, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watisdestiel/pseuds/watisdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dan is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Phil

~Dan's pov~  
-Oh, common Phil at least a blowjob.- I said following Phil to his bedroom.

-I said no, I want to go to bed It's 1 am. Goodnight Dan.- He said while closing his door. I stared at the door slightly angry with Phil. Why couldn't he just do it? When Phil was horny I always helped him out. I slowly walked to my own room and fell into the bed knowing that sleeping wasn't going to happen. I stared at the ceiling thinking about all the things I wanted to do with Phil. It didn't help with my boner actually it made things even worse and now It was getting very uncomfortable.

I rubbed my dick through my pants causing a quiet moan escape my mouth. I heard quiet snoring from Phil's room. Was he already sleeping? Well, Phil said that he was very tired. Could I just go in his room and help myself out? My dick twitched at that thought. I knew that that was fucked up but It was kinda hot imagining Phil just sleeping there at my mercy. That was decided. I got up and quietly opened his door praying for all Gods that Phil won't wake up in the wrong time. Phil's door like always was opened so It just made things easier for me. It was quite light inside and I could see everything. I quietly went to Phil's bed. I slowly got in the bed and under the blanket next to Phil. I slept there for a good moment making sure that Phil wasn't waking up. A smile crept on my face as I slid my hand into Phil's boxers and took his dick in my hand. I got even closer to Phil kissing his neck and rubbing my dick against Phil's back.

-Dan. What do you think you are doing?

~Phli's pov~  
I felt something wet against my neck as I was waking up. I felt someone grabbing my dick and gently stroking It. And then it hit me. Fucking Dan.

-Dan. What do you think you are doing.- I said.

Dan froze. He pulled his hand out of my boxers. I grabbed his hand.  
-So Dan? Do you think It's normal to come into to my bedroom in the middle of the night and touch me?  
I rolled on top him and pinned him down by his shoulders.  
-Oh, look who's now in the mood.- Dan said smirking.  
I put my hand over his mouth.  
-Shhh Danny don't test your luck.   
I felt Dan smile under my hand. I took it off and started kissing his neck. With my now free hands, I took off my and his boxers. Dan started to rub his dick against my thigh desperately needing some friction. He was letting out some loud moans. I crashed my lips against his and he moaned into my mouth. My dick now was stone hard and aching. I pushed my fingers into his mouth trying to lube them up. Dan was a hot mess moaning under me. Pulling them out unleashed a whine from Dan.  
I put them against his entrance and without hesitation pushed them in. Two fingers at once were too much for Dan and he screamed in pain.  
-Well, Dan, you need to get some kind of punishment, don't you?  
I started to move them inside him and he bit his lip trying to stay silent. Soon after I added the third finger while Dan was squirming under me. I harshly pulled them out. I took his leg and put it on my shoulder and pushed in dry. Dan again screamed and tried to push me away but I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.  
-Stop moving.  
-But It hurts so mu...- He was interrupted by his own moan when I pushed against his prostate.   
I let go of his hands and started to roughly pump his dick. After that, Dan was moaning mess. He gripped my shoulders and screamed as he came. Seeing him cum sent me over the edge and I came soon after. I collapsed on top of him.

~Dan's Pov~  
When Phil collapsed on top of me I was completely spent. All I could think about was Phil and how good he felt. This was totally worth it.  
-I hope this is the last time you do something like this or I will have to be rougher.  
-Ofcourse.- I said very sarcastically.  
-You slut. You should get a spanking.- He said and bit my shoulder.  
-I'm looking forward that.


End file.
